Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy
Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend (lit. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie) is a Japanese film released in 2009, in Legendary Pictures, Tsuburaya Productions, Syncopy and The Kennedy/Marshall Company, superhero and kaiju film' Then 43-year-old Ultra Series franchise, known for its star Ultraman. The film premiered in theaters on December 12, 2009, distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures in Worldwide. The catchphrase for the movie is "Recover the light of the galaxy!!". The film is also referred to as Large Monster: The Ultra Milky Way Legend. The film went on to gross $6,161,665 and become the second highest grossing Ultraman movie behind the previous year's entry. The film itself was preceded by Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Ghost Reverse, a direct-to-video special from Ultraman Mebius which lead to the movie's plot. Plot The film opens up with a red orb of energy chasing after a blue orb of energy throughout space. Upon landing on a desert-like moon, the blue orb reveals itself to be the monster, Bemular. The red orb reveals itself to be Ultraman Mebius and the two face off. After a short battle, Ultraman Mebius destroys Bemular and returns to his home planet of the Land of Light in Nebula M78, where he is reunited with Ultraman, Zoffy, and Ultra Seven. Meanwhile, on a Space Prison (a.k.a. the Belial Prison), Alien Zarab (disguised as Imitation Ultraman) tricks two guard Ultras and uses the Giga Battle Nizer to release an evil Ultraman known as Ultraman Belial. Alien Zarab declares an alliance with the evil Ultraman, but is quickly killed in cold blood. Ultraman Belial is then confronted by a squadron of Ultras led by Ultraman Taro to stop him, but Belial easily shrugs them all off and fights with Taro himself, dragging him down to M78. Ultraman Belial is then confronted by all of the citizens of M78, but he easily brushes them all off and continues towards HQ, taking out Ultraman, Seven, Zoffy, Mebius, who during the battle was flung out of M78, Jack, Ace, 80, and even both Ultra Father and Ultra Mother until finally he steals the Plasma Spark: the ultimate source of power for the Ultras on the planet. Without its power, the Land of Light quickly freezes over, as well as all of its denizens, (Ultraman and Ultra Seven survive by shielding themselves at the last moment.) Ultraman Belial then leaves the Land of Light with the Plasma Spark in hand and heads to the Monster Graveyard as Ultraman Taro saves the last amount of light to keep the planet alive. Meanwhile, Ultraman Mebius, who was flung into space during Belial's raid, returns to the Land of Light to see that it has become a frozen wasteland. However, Ultraman and Ultra Seven inform Mebius of a helpful source, Rei, a Reionyx and the human form of Reimon. Elsewhere, the ZAP SPACY after their battle against Alien Reiblood have now landed on an Earth-like Planet known as "Dent." However their visit is quickly interrupted by the appearance of the monster Zaragas, who appears before them in a meteorite. Rei sends his Gomora to do battle against the monster and after some assistance by the ZAP SPACY, Zaragas is destroyed. Immediately afterwards, the ZAP SPACY is shocked by the sudden appearance of Ultraman Mebius, who takes Rei and teleports away before the ZAP SPACY can respond. Rei is then confronted by Mirai, the human form of Ultraman Mebius. Mirai tells Rei the story of M78, and the Land of Light. Long ago, The Planet and its people were once very much like Earth until its sun went out and thus the planet faced destruction until the Plasma Spark was created, it is revealed that the Plasma Spark acts like an artificial sun for the planet and that it also transformed all of its citizens into the Ultra Warriors. Mirai then explains the story of Ultraman Belial: Before his current state, Belial was tempted into owning the power of the Plasma Spark for himself, but was visibly scarred by its energy and was banished by the Ultra Warriors for endangering the planet. In the deep recesses of space he met Alien Reiblood who fuses with Belial, transforming him into the evil Ultra he is now and acting as his consciousness. During Belial's first raid on the Land of Light called the Belial Revolt, he nearly conquers the planet with an army of monsters until he was confronted by Ultraman King. Ultraman Belial was sealed away in a prison made to hold him, his army was destroyed, and the Giga Battle Nizer was sealed away in a Valley of Fire. Mirai then asks for Rei's assistance now that Belial has returned, and Rei agrees to help. Rei and Mirai soon land on the frozen surface of the Land of Light, and begin to journey to the Plasma Spark Tower. However, the duo are suddenly ambushed by the sudden appearances Dorako, Bemstar, and Saramandora, all led by an Alien Shaplay, who was sent by Ultraman Belial to stop them from reaching the Tower. During the fight, Mirai's Medium Brace is damaged by Alien Shaplay and Rei nearly loses his Battle Nizer, but luckily Shin Hayata (Ultraman's take the form of his human host) and Dan Moroboshi (Ultra Seven's human form) arrive to briefly stop Alien Shaplay; Rei rescues his Battle Nizer and Dan's Capsule Monsters: Windam, Miclas, and Agira fight and destroy Belial's monsters as the four heroes continue to venture to the Spark Tower. During the Journey, Hayata and Mirai suggest calling out to an unknown person believed to have limitless potential, but Dan refuses. Like Belial, the person was also tempted into owning the Plasma Spark but was stopped by Ultra Seven and was "banished" from the Land of Light as well. In reality the person, for now known as "Zero" was sent to train with Ultraman Leo on a desert planet while wearing training armor. The heroes soon reach the Spark Tower and prepare to reunite with Ultraman Taro, but Alien Shaplay returns seeking vengeance and sends another of Belial's monsters, Black King to stop the heroes. Rei sends Gomora to battle against Black King while the Ultra Brothers face off against Alien Shaplay inside the Tower. Ultimately, Alien Shaplay plunges to his death and Gomora destroys Black King in short order. Using the last of his remaining power, Ultraman Taro gives his energy to Hayata, Dan, and repairs Mirai's Medium Brace, allowing the three Ultras to transform once again. Rei joins up with them and together the heroes journey to face off against Ultraman Belial in the Monster Graveyard. Soon the Ultra Brothers, Gomora, Litra, and Rei all confront Ultraman Belial in the Monster Graveyard. After a failed attempt to turn Rei against the Ultra Brothers, Belial unleashes his Monster Army to destroy them, Ultraman and Ultra Seven team up while Mebius and Gomora work together to retrieve the Plasma Spark. Noticing that Rei is a Reiblood just like him, Belial continues to goad Reimon into joining him as they are both "brothers." After Reimon refuses again, Belial strikes Reimon with some negative Reiblood energy, transforming him into Reimon's out-of-control Burst Mode. Gomora transforms into Reionic Burst Mode as well, but with Belial having superior control over Reiblood energy, Burst Mode Reimon is brainwashed into attacking the Ultra Brothers instead and Gomora mortally wounds Ultra Seven. Elsewhere in the Universe, the ZAP SPACY are searching for Rei but are suddenly ambushed by two more of Belial's monsters, Nurse and Alien Zetton. Suddenly, Shin Asuka of Super GUTS member appears, fights, and defeats Alien Zetton. He reveals himself as Ultraman Dyna to the ZAP SPACY, he agrees to take them to the Monster Graveyard after destroying Nurse. Upon arriving in the Monster Graveyard, Ultraman Dyna tries to face off against Belial while the ZAP SPACY crew snaps Reimon out of his Burst Mode. After brushing off Dyna, Belial tries to kill the ZAP SPACY and Rei, but Ultra Seven takes the hit and collapses, but not before sending his Eye Slugger to the deep recesses of space as a distress signal. Back on the Planet where Leo is training Zero, during their training Leo witnesses his pupil saving the life of a Pigmon friend and stops fighting. Both Leo and Ultraman King inform Zero that he saved the life of someone, the purpose of being an Ultraman, and they finally reveal to him that when he was exiled, Ultra Seven was actually saving his life by stopping him from touching the Plasma Spark, otherwise he would've ended up just like Ultraman Belial. Ultraman King finally reveals that Zero is actually the son of Ultra Seven, Ultraman Zero. Redeemed and now freed from his armor, Ultraman Zero takes off to the Monster Graveyard to confront Ultraman Belial, after receiving his father's Eye Slugger. Upon arriving, Ultraman Zero quickly retrieves his father's body, but is too late as Ultra Seven dies in his arms. Infuriated and fueled with potential, Ultraman Zero destroys the remaining monsters of Belial's Monster Army and faces off with Ultraman Belial himself. After a long and vicious battle, Ultraman Zero disarms Belial of the Giga Battle Nizer and defeats Ultraman Belial with ease, knocking him into a river of molten lava and seemingly destroying him. Suddenly all the monsters of Belial's Army (as well as a few others) re-emerge from the lava pit, combined to form the gigantic Beryudora with Ultraman Belial as its brain. All the Ultras in attendance (Including Leo and Astra), Rei, EX Gomora, and the ZAP SPACY crew all work together to try and stop Beryudora, but the gargantuan monster of monsters stands up to them all and shrugs off all of their attacks. Rei then notices the Giga Battle Nizer, attempting to take control of Belial's monsters with his own Battle Nizer, Beryudora is immobilized from the monsters revolting against Belial. This allows Ultraman Zero to use the Plasma Spark's energy to give him enough power to destroy Ultraman Belial once and for all. After the combined forces off the Ultras, the ZAP SPACY, and Ultraman Zero's power, Beryudora explodes and the Giga Battle Nizer follows close behind. The Plasma Spark is returned to the Land of Light, restoring the planet's life and saving the people of M78. The ZAP SPACY crew become the first humans to ever set foot on the Land of Light and after saying their goodbyes to Hayata and Mirai, Asuka decides to join the ZAP SPACY crew on their adventure. Ultraman Zero is finally reunited with his revived father Ultra Seven, and Ultraman King warns the population of Ultras that while they have just overcome a major crisis, there are likely more to come, and they must all work together to protect the galaxy. Elsewhere, Ultraman Belial's lifeless body who survived the destruction of Beryudora is seen with his eyes lighting up with life... Production and casting Susumu Kurobe, of the original Ultraman, and Kohji Moritsugu, of the original Ultra Seven, returned to the film, as did Takeshi Tsuruno of Dyna, Taiyou Sugiura of Cosmos, Shunji Igarashi of Mebius, and Shota Minami of Ultra Galaxy. The film was directed by Koichi Sakamoto, the action director for the production of Power Rangers in New Zealand. In addition to voice actor Mamoru Miyano voicing the new Ultraman Zero, former Prime Minister of Japan Junichiro Koizumi provided the voice for Ultraman King. To promote the movie and Windows 7, a special event was staged with Ultra Seven and his son Ultraman Zero alongside Microsoft employees. Cast * Rei/Reimon (Voice): Shota Minami * Shin Hayata/Ultraman (Voice): Susumu Kurobe * Dan Moroboshi/Ultra Seven (Voice): Kohji Moritsugu * Hyuga: Hiroyuki Konishi * Haruna: Saki Kamiryo * Kumano: Mitsutoshi Shundo * Oki: Toru Hachinohe * Musashi Haruno: Taiyo Sugiura * Shin Asuka/Ultraman Dyna (Voice): Takeshi Tsuruno * Mirai Hibino/Ultraman Mebius (Voice): Shunji Igarashi * Residents of the Land of Light: Mamoru Uchiyama, Satoshi Furuya * Alien Pressure: Takashi Okamura * Ultraman Belial (Voice): Hiroyuki Miyasako * Ultraman Zero (Voice): Mamoru Miyano * Ultraman Jack (Voice): Jiro Dan * Ultraman Ace (Voice): Keiji Takamine * Ultraman Leo (Voice): Ryu Manatsu * Ultraman 80 (Voice): Osamu Yamamoto * Zoffy (Voice): Hideyuki Tanaka * Ultraman Taro (Voice): {Hiroya Ishimaru * Ultraman Hikari (Voice): Keiichi Nanba * Alien Zarab/Fake Ultraman (Voice): Takeshi Aono * Mother of Ultra (Voice): Rie Hasegawa * Alien Zetton (Voice): Daisuke Nagakura * Alien Shaplay (Voice): Taiyo Kawashita * Alien Raybrad (Voice): Masahiro Chono * Father of Ultra (Voice): Tokuma Nishioka * Ultraman King (Voice): Former Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi * Battle Nizer (Voice): Hideyuki Hori * Narration: Masaaki Yajima Suit actors * Ultraman Zero, Zoffy, Ultraman Taro, Ultraman Powered, Ultraman Max, Ultraman Mebius: Masaki Onishi * Ultraman Belial, Ultra Seven, Ultraman Leo, Gomora, Dada, Alien Balbalu: Hirokazu Iwakami * Ultraman, Ultraman Ace, Reimon: Hiroyuki Inomata * Mother of Ultra, Yullian, Ultrawoman Beth: Jun Yamashita * Ultraman King: Makoto Itō * Pigmon: Namihei Koshige English Voice Talent 2010 Cast * Rei/Reimon: Zachary Levi * Shin Hayata/Ultraman: George Clooney * Dan Moroboshi/Ultra Seven: J.K. Simmons * Hyuga: Tony Todd * Haruna: Kristin Chenoweth * Kumano: James Marsden * Oki: Haley Joel Osment * Musashi Haruno: Ewan McGregor * Shin Asuka/Ultraman Dyna: Mark Hamill * Mirai Hibino/Ultraman Mebius: Hayden Christensen * Residents of the Land of Light: Bridget Hoffman, Kari Wahlgren * Alien Pressure: Keith Ferguson * Ultraman Belial: Hugo Weaving * Ultraman Zero: Kiefer Sutherland * Ultraman Jack: Roger Craig Smith * Ultraman Ace: James Arnold Taylor * Ultraman Leo: Peter Renaday * Ultraman 80: Dorian Harewood * Zoffy: John Witherspoon * Ultraman Taro: Dwayne Johnson * Ultraman Hikari: Philip Anthony-Rodriguez * Alien Zarab/Fake Ultraman: Steven Blum * Mother of Ultra: Vanessa Marshall * Alien Zetton: Kevin Michael Richardson * Alien Shaplay: Charlie Adler * Alien Raybrad: Dave Fennoy * Father of Ultra: Keith David * Ultraman King: Michael Clarke Duncan * Battle Nizer: Clancy Brown * Narration: Terrence Howard * Additional Voices: Grey DeLisle (Yullian), Nika Futterman (Ultrawoman Beth), Nicholas Guest (Ultraman Powered), James Arnold Taylor (Ultraman Max) 2017 Cast * Rei/Reimon: Robbie Daymond * Shin Hayata/Ultraman: Neil Kaplan * Dan Moroboshi/Ultra Seven: Fred Tatasciore * Hyuga: Beau Billingslea * Haruna: Erica Lindbeck * Kumano: Lucien Dodge * Oki: Max Mittelman * Musashi Haruno: Johnny Yong Bosch * Shin Asuka/Ultraman Dyna: Troy Baker * Mirai Hibino/Ultraman Mebius: Matt Lanter * Residents of the Land of Light: Cassandra Lee Morris, John DiMaggio * Alien Pressure: Jamieson Price * Ultraman Belial: Patrick Seitz * Ultraman Zero: Matthew Mercer * Ultraman Jack: Michael Sinterniklaas * Ultraman Ace: Josh Keaton * Ultraman Leo: Crispin Freeman * Ultraman 80: Kaiji Tang * Zoffy: Ike Amadi * Ultraman Taro: Ray Chase * Ultraman Hikari: Yuri Lowenthal * Alien Zarab/Fake Ultraman: Darin De Paul * Mother of Ultra: Laura Bailey * Alien Zetton: Michael-Leon Wooley * Alien Shaplay: Liam O'Brien * Alien Raybrad: Kirk Thornton * Father of Ultra: Dave Fennoy * Ultraman King: Isaac C. Singleton Jr. * Battle Nizer, Narration: Travis Willingham * Additional Voices: Alexis Tipton (Yullian), Matthew Mercer (Ultraman Max), Kirk Thornton (Ultraman Powered), Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (Ultrawoman Beth) Theme song *"Hoshi no Yō ni..." **Music and Lyrics by Glen Ballard, Brian Tyler and Diane Warren **Lyrics Translation by MISIA **Produced and Arranged by David Foster **Performed by MISIA (Japanese), Lea Salonga (English) Japanese R&B singer MISIA performs the film's theme song for the Japanese version with Lea Salonga for the English version, with its music video featuring MISIA (Japanese vocals) with Lea Salonga (English vocals), Ultraman, Alien Baltan, Dada, Pigmon, and Alien Metron. The single is sold as both a standard edition containing just the CD single and a limited edition which includes the CD single and a gold-colored statuette of a caped Ultraman. The other tracks on the single are the remix "Hoshi no Yō ni... (Gomi's Ultra Legend Club Mix)" which includes Ultraman vocals and the song "ULTRA X'MAS". The song is also featured on her album Just Ballade while the remix is included on the album for the film's original soundtrack, score composed by Brian Tyler. Video game A pinball game called Ultra Legend Pinball was released internationally for the iPhone and iPod Touch as an application in the App Store. The download for the application is free, but an in-app purchase of JP¥350/US$2.99/UK£1.79/€2,39 is required to play the full game (the "Free Version" is only a demo version). Also, there's a new Ultra Galaxy Legend Game release for Wii. External links *Ultra-Legend.com – Official website (Japanese) *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1467280/ Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy] on Internet Movie Database Category:2009 films Category:Japanese films Category:Crossover tokusatsu Category:Ultra Series films Category:Mega Monster Battle Category:Alien visitations in fiction Category:Film scores by Brian Tyler Category:Films directed by Christopher Nolan Category:Films produced by Kathleen Kennedy Category:Films produced by Frank Marshall Category:Films produced by Christopher Nolan Category:Films with screenplays by Jonathan Nolan Category:Films with screenplays by Christopher Nolan Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Legendary Pictures films Category:The Kennedy/Marshall Company films Category:Films produced by Thomas Tull Category:Films produced by Charles Roven Category:Film scores by Sarah Schachner Category:Film scores by Stuart Michael Thomas Category:Film scores by Tony Morales